Reincarnation Just From a Whistle
by nathanielep
Summary: Jiyu finds an old whistle of Koinosuke and blows in to it to find him in her yard. He says that someone besides him will be reincarnated besides him in about 24 hours. The daughter of Yagyu Jubei, Jiyu Jubei, is reincarnated.


Reincarnation Just From a Whistle?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jubei Chan.  
  
Written by Nathaniel E. Price  
  
Time: about 3 years since the grudge ended Characters: Jiyu, Sai, Mikage, Koinosuke, and Jubei  
  
It was a nice sunny morning at Jiyu's house, on her first day of her break from college. It was the month of December, and the first thing to Jiyu's ears on this day was the annoying buzzer of her alarm clock. She reluctantly, smacked her alarm clock and got up to go wake up her dad, Sai. She couldn't get him up, so she got Mikage up to wake him up. Jiyu ran down stairs to the front door to get some fresh air. When she came inside she started making breakfast.  
  
Jiyu: Oh dad! What kind of eggs do you want?  
  
Sai: Just give me last night's leftovers. (A distant voice of Mikage tells Sai that there were not any leftovers.) Well, I don't want any eggs, but don't worry about me I'll just eat some oats or something.  
  
Jiyu: Okay! Mikage what do you want?  
  
Mikage: (yelling) Two eggs, sunny-side up, and toast with nothing on it, please!  
  
(So, as usual Jiyu cooked her toast with her two sunny-side up eggs along with Mikage's same eggs.)  
  
Jiyu: Breakfast is ready, I am going to eat now!  
  
(Two pairs of feet are heard barreling down the steps where Sai and Mikage land in their seat ready to eat.)  
  
Sai: Hey! Where are my eggs?!  
  
(When Jiyu was about to smack him on the head, Mikage got up to cook some eggs.)  
  
Mikage: Don't worry about it Jiyu, I'll get them. Sai has been very tired because of working very hard to finish his novel.  
  
Jiyu: So, how do you think that it turned out.  
  
Sai: I think that it will be a hit. It's about a samurai.  
  
Jiyu: (interrupting) Not another one of those stories.  
  
Mikage: Oh well, I think that Sai is doing a good job.  
  
(After the three ate and cleaned up together. Jiyu went upstairs to start cleaning her room.)  
  
Jiyu: Hmmm it has been years since I cleaned out this closet. I guess I better clean it out.  
  
(As Jiyu was cleaning out her closet she found a blanket covering up the sword that Koinosuke had left behind along with a pouch that contained the whistle that Koinosuke had given to her.)  
  
Jiyu: Hey dad! Come in here will you please.  
  
Sai: What is it Jiyu.  
  
Jiyu: When I was cleaning out my closet, I found this Samurai sword plus the whistle that the Samurai, Koinosuke, had given to me.  
  
Sai: What was the whistle for?  
  
Jiyu: Well, he gave it to me when he was here before and told me to blow in it when I needed him. He said he would fly over to me.  
  
Sai: So, what are you thinking?  
  
Jiyu: I think that he said that he would come if I blew into it, even it he is in the after-life.  
  
Sai: Well, how about trying to blow it outside to see if he would come.  
  
(So, the two went outside together to use the whistle to see if Koinosuke would come.)  
  
Mikage: Where are those two?  
  
Jiyu: Well, here it goes.  
  
(As Jiyu blew the whistle, they waited and Mikage followed the sound until she ran into the two outside. They seemed to have waited for over ten minutes and there was no response.)  
  
Mikage: Arrgh! What is that light?  
  
(In the trees behind the house, a blinding light appeared. After that, a rustling in the bushes occurred and then....)  
  
Koinosuke: You called me Miss Jiyu?  
  
(In excitement, Jiyu was exhilarated and ran over to hug Koinosuke.)  
  
Jiyu: I missed you so bad!  
  
Koinosuke: I missed you to Miss Jiyu!  
  
Jiyu: Why do you feel so real? You are supposed to be a spirit. Koinosuke: Well that is a long story that would be best told over a nice cup of tea.  
  
(So, they all went inside to listen to Koinosuke's story, and Jiyu made Koinosuke some tea.)  
  
Koinosuke: Thank you Miss Jiyu for the tea. My my haven't you grown and matured some Miss Jiyu. Why is Miss Mikage with you Mr. Nanohana?  
  
Sai: Mikage and I have just gotten engaged just a few months ago.  
  
Koinosuke: I see. Well, this story is a very detailed story, so pay close attention. The reason that I came hear was to first take back the whistle because this is the only time that I can come back. I will only be here for the about the next 24 hours. The reason that I am in this human form was because my master, Yagyu Jubei, had been granted by the ruler of the heavens a human capsule in the form of the person that Yagyu wished; however, it could not be him. Because of this whistle blowing I needed to come back to say hello and reclaim the whistle, but Yagyu did not think it was that important. Yagyu was able to make a deal with the ruler of the heavens that if I could host that body for a day, that I would have to bring an item to hold the soul of the other in until my time was up then I would return to the heavens and the soul in the item would go into the body and take its form. The other part of the deal was that the person who summoned me would have this human as an individual but a loyal servant to the summoner.  
  
Jiyu: So, who is the one that will replace you and what is the item?  
  
Koinosuke: The item is the lovely eye-patch, and the person is someone that I would rather you wait and see for yourself.  
  
Jiyu: But, I don't want anybody to serve me.  
  
Koinosuke: Then, don't tell them to. They won't have to then, but if you change your mind they will have to turn back to serve you once again.  
  
Jiyu: Oh well, I think that we will deal with that tomorrow morning. Until then, let's just hang around and catch up while we still can.  
  
(So, the two went to the ice cream parlor to enjoy some ice cream and catch up with stuff. Later, after dinner, the two sat up on the roof together looking at the stars.)  
  
Jiyu: Koinosuke.  
  
Koinosuke: Yes, Miss Jiyu.  
  
Jiyu: I have a question about the day that the grudge was broken. If when Sai and I separated from the two spirits why did Yagyu look the way that he/she did? Yagyu only looked that way because the looks of me, so if I was separated then wouldn't Yagyu look like his normal self?  
  
Koinosuke: I guess I will have to tell you now instead of tomorrow. Jiyu: Tell me what?  
  
Koinosuke: That was not Yagyu Jubei.  
  
Jiyu: Then, who was it because I sure did not feel myself in there and she didn't have an eye-patch because Yagyu had a damaged and scarred left eye.  
  
Koinosuke: This was something that my master didn't even tell me until the time that you blew your whistle.  
  
Jiyu: What?!  
  
Koinosuke: Yagyu Jubei had a daughter?!  
  
Jiyu: Oh my gosh! You can't be joking me?  
  
Koinosuke: Her name is Jiyu Jubei. She has the same last name as Lord Jubei and the same first name as you Miss Jiyu. She adopted her fighting skills from Lord Jubei. She is going to be my replacement.  
  
Jiyu: (Thinking to herself, I wish it was going to be my mother.) Why is she replacing you?  
  
Koinosuke: When the Yagyu's crushed the Ryujoji's; the master, whom you defeated, wanted to face Yagyu Jubei, but Yagyu refused him. So, one night when the students were settling for the night, the guards were outsmarted when several ninja's of the Ryujoji Shikaguriu came in to kidnap Yagyu's daughter Jiyu. That is when Yagyu couldn't find his daughter. When he sent his students out to find her, and when he was just about to leave a bag, big enough for a person, fell from the tree in front of his feet. Lord Jubei almost died from sheer grief and disgust when he found his daughter ripped, mutilated, and disemboweled to death lying in this bag. That is why he went to fight the master of the Ryujoji Shikaguriu. This is also why my lord has chose Miss Jubei to replace me. She died a terrible and painful death that she still feels up in the heavens with Lord Yagyu.  
  
Jiyu: Oh my Lord! Poor Jubei.  
  
Koinosuke: Which one?  
  
Jiyu: Both. I understand now. I think that we should tell my dad and Mikage about this.  
  
(And so they told the two about the story. After the two were thoroughly disgusted, they suggested that it was bed-time and that we should welcome Miss Jubei with open arms when she does arrive tomorrow.)  
  
Koinosuke: Miss Jubei is inside this lovely eye-patch. When it is time for me to go, I will put on this lovely eye-patch and I will see you later while Jubei reforms the host body into her form.  
  
(So, they went to bed and got plenty of rest.)  
  
(Morning)  
  
Sai: Oh my! I think that this is the most sleep that I have ever gotten in my entire life.  
  
Mikage: That is only because you, finally, slept with me you blockhead.  
  
Sai: Oh! I smell eggs and toast!  
  
(When everybody came down, they were surprised to see Koinosuke cooking breakfast for everybody.)  
  
Sai: Well, isn't that a very nice thing to do.  
  
Koinosuke: I figured that the last day here, I should make breakfast for everybody. I don't know how to make sunny-side up, so I just scrambled them up instead.  
  
Sai: Well, that is alright.  
  
(After the four ate their breakfast, Koinosuke also cleaned everything up by himself.)  
  
(They all went outside as the time has come. Koinosuke had to remind Jiyu to get the whistle, so that he could take it with him.)  
  
Koinosuke: I'm afraid to say that it is time for me to leave.  
  
Jiyu: I will miss you so very much, and when will be the next time that I will get to see you?  
  
Koinosuke: I will miss you to Miss Jiyu. The next time that you will see me is when you pass over. Do not worry, time always flies by. I will miss you all.  
  
(As the other three gave their good-byes, Miss Jiyu gives Koinosuke a kiss on the cheek. He blushes and says that he will be thinking about Miss Jiyu. Then, Koinosuke takes the eye-patch and places it over his left eye and snaps it into place. Immediately, a blinding light glows around Koinosuke and the lovely eye-patch. As the body starts to take the shape of Jubei, Koinosuke says good-bye and closes his eyes. Then, a huge flash blinds everyone for a minute, and the one known as Jubei was standing there, with here eyes closed, wearing the lovely eye-patch.)  
  
Jiyu: Are you Jubei?  
  
(Suddenly Jubei opens her right eye, and then, she suddenly passes out and falls to the ground.)  
  
(Evening)  
  
Jubei: (Opening her eyes) Where am I? (She smells a smell that she hasn't smelled that was so good more than 300 years ago. Suddenly, a flick of the light is turned by Jiyu.)  
  
Jiyu: How are you feeling Jubei?  
  
Jubei: I feel like dirt.  
  
Jiyu: Well, it looks like you woke up just in time for dinner. Get out of bed and head on down so we can eat.  
  
Jubei: (After Jiyu left.) Where are my regular clothes. (Looking. Looking. Looking..) I can't find them anywhere. Hey, these clothes feel pretty comfortable. (She was wearing a sweatshirt with cotton pants and cotton socks.  
  
(As Jubei walks down the stairs she is welcomed by the group.)  
  
Jubei: Hello  
  
Sai: We made some lamein noodles with chicken tonight. How does that sound?  
  
Jubei: I haven't eaten in over 300 years, so eating may be difficult for me.  
  
Sai: Here just sit down and use that fork to stab the noodles to pick them up, but don't punch through the table.  
  
Jubei: Could I just use some chopsticks?  
  
Sai: Sure, I'll get some.  
  
(After their meal the others cleaned up and Jubei was looking at the television.)  
  
Jubei: What is this thing?  
  
Jiyu: Oh! Here let me show you.  
  
(All night Jiyu showed Jubei stuff that she didn't have or wasn't accustomed to over 300 years ago. Eventually it was time to go to bed for Jubei.)  
  
Jubei: Excuse me Jiyu, but do you have a place to expel unneeded things.  
  
Jiyu: Actually, that is where I was going to send you to. (When they got to the bathroom..) This here is the bathroom. When you need to go lift up this top seat on this thing here, and after you are done, just put the seat down and push this lever down all the way and let go. I noticed that you do stink so I help you learn how to take a shower in this tub.  
  
(After Jiyu was done teaching Jubei was left out on her own. After falling down a few times, Jubei got done and didn't even dry off and walked naked straight into Jiyu's bedroom.)  
  
Jiyu: What are you doing?! You need to dry yourself off with a towel and need to use your towel to cover up your items.  
  
Jubei: What items? After, our bath in the past we would walk naked to our rooms.  
  
Jiyu: Well, this is 2003 and the things you need to cover up with your towel is your chest, butt, and your lower frontal area (Jiyu pointing).  
  
Jubei: I'm sorry! I will be more careful next time.  
  
(After she, finally, got dressed Jiyu told Mikage and dad good night and tucked Jubei in and went to sleep. Jubei wanted to talk to Jiyu, but Jiyu was already sleeping, so Jubei did the same.)  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Part 2 coming soon! 


End file.
